Michi To You All
by Haru-LaLa-Chan
Summary: La historia trata sobre el romance de sasuke y sakura que al principio sufre algunos inconvenientes que poco a poco se van a ir saliendo por el tiempo, ademas de la llegada de naruto que es de mucho apoyo a Sakura. Se formaran triangulos amorososAl igual
1. Primer dia, Primer encuentro

Un chico rubio de aspecto zorruno y de un semblante activo y decidido que con sus ojos azules cristalinos observaba detenidamente lo que seria su nuevo instituto se encontraba ya adentrándose a este paso a paso y suspirando pausadamente para alejar señales de nervios dentro de el.

- ¡Ahora si! Eh elegido entrar a esta institución y prometo dar todo mi esfuerzo¡Créanlo por que Naruto Uzumaki ya esta aquí! – grito el rubio al viento mientras una bella sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro

En otra parte en un susodicho salón los alumnos se encontraban ya dentro de este esperando que el profesor llegara y mientras hacían eso procuraban a hacer lo que ya acostumbradamente hacían…

- ¡¡IDIOTAAAA!! – gritaba una rubia de larga cabellera mientras trataba de estrangular a un chico de aspecto perruno - ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de ver mi ropa interior?!

- Ah vamos Ino si no fue intencionalmente, no tengo la culpa que el estúpido de Chouji haya dejado su basura en el suelo y yo me haya resbalado viendo por accidente ya sabes que

- Ay si esa y cuantas mas excusas quieres que agregue a la lista Kiba? – dijo la rubia en un tono sarcástico – esta vez te pasastes y no te vas a salvar – dijo mientras lo amenazaba con su puño

- Ya, ya Ino esta vez si fue un accidente yo misma vi cuando Chouji tiro la cascara de banana y Kiba se tropezó… perdónalo por esta vez, Ne?- intervino una chica castaña

- Esta bien TenTen solo por que lo justificas pero a la próxima lo mato – dio el ultimátum mientras le daba una mirada matadora al chico que ya se encontraba K.O en su asiento

- Ino hizo lo mismo con Tenten y fueron a sentarse a sus asientos- Y dime que te traes con Kiba siempre andan peleando hasta parecen novios – dijo entre risas la castaña mientras la rubia se resaltaba

- No digas eso Tenten si vieras lo que… - en eso la puerta del salón se abrió de repente dejando ver a una chica de piel nívea con una larga y sedosa rosa cabellera larga sostenida a una coleta alta y de bellos ojos verde jade que mostraban un brillo apagado

- Buenos días Sakura –dijeron al unisono estas dos chicas mientras que por parte de la pelirosa solo recibieron una sonrisa viéndola ir a su asiento, sentarse y voltear a ver hacia la ventana como ya se le había hecho costumbre esos últimos días

- Pobre sakura nunca la había visto tan triste últimamente – dijo Ino

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Sakura?- se oyo de parte de una ojiperla que también veía a la chica deprimida en su lugar

- Hola Hinata – dijeron nuevamente al unisono

- Pues Sakura quedo deztrosada después que terminara con el – dijo la rubia

- ¿Pero que problemas tuvieron si se veian tan lindos? – alego la ojiperla mientras las otras chicas se encojian de hombros

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un tipo gayardo peligris quien era el profesor, cada uno se sento en su lugar, el profesor acomodo sus cosas y se acomodo en su escritorio.

- Buenos días alumnos – dijo de forma inexpresiva el peligris

- Buenos días Kakashi sensei –dijeron los alumnos

- El dia de hoy… - de repente sono la puerta – ah es cierto por poco se me olvidaba, pasa chico, el es un nuevo alumno y compañero suyo Naruto Uzumaki el chico entro y saludo a todos con una sonrisa mientras todos murmuraban acerca de el

- Por cierto naruto puedes sentarte en el lugar que esta frente a Sakura

- Etto... Sakura?- comento el rubio

- La chica de cabello rosa – dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba a la pelirosa quien seguía observando a través de la ventana

- Esta bien – Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a lo que seria su lugar y en ese pequeño recorrido fue bien recibido por sus nuevos compañeros pero toda su atención se centro después de ver aquellos ojos verde jade que los observaba dirigirse allí cosa que lo hizo ponerse nervioso y acelero los latidos de su corazón – Ho..hola – titubeo el rubio sin recibir respuesta alguna, en ese momento el chico se volteo a la clase y escucho una voz dulce pero a la vez casi apagada

- Hola mucho gusto en conocerte – menciono la pelirosa por lo bajo

El rubio se volteo nuevamente y vio otra vez esos ojos que tanto le impresionaron ese dia

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa cosa que hizo que la pelirosa también esbozara una pequeña sonrisa cosa que el rubio no paso desapercibido la chica volteo nuevamente a la ventana aun con la pequeña sonrisa y con un poco mas de brillo en sus ojos y el rubio atendió al llamado de su clase aun cuando se sentía muy feliz de haber hablado con ella tan rápido

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y cada vez que podía Naruto hacia nuevas amistades con los chicos que se sentaban a su lado y cada vez que podía miraba a la pelirosa detrás suyo para apreciar sus ojos que tanto el le gustaron


	2. Conociendo Mas

El rubio se había enamorado a primera vista, el lo presentia y no encontraba explicación a aquello, pero eso no le perocupaba si no la actitud de la chica el sin conocerla sabia bien que ella no era asi.

A la hora de la salida el iba camino a su apartamento en donde vivía con sus dos tios cuando de repente vio una figura conocida para el y sonriente se acerco hacia ella.

- Hola Sakura jeje que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí

- Hola Naruto – dijo sin perder su paso

- Al parecer vives por aquí verdad? Etto.. No te molesta si voy contigo es que yo también vivo por aqui – la pelirosa solamente ladeo la cabeza en señal de no dejando al chico acompañarla, caminaron un buen rato hasta que la pelirosa se detuvo

- Bueno Naruto un gusto caminar contigo yo me tengo que ir por esta calle – dijo desoues de señalar a su izquierda

- Esta bien fue agradable tu compañía, nos vemos mañana Sakura – menciono el chico zorruno mientras la despedia con la mano mientras pensaba –(Wow sakura vive cerca de mi apartamento ¡que bien! Asi podre acompañarla todos los días a la escuela)

El rubio llego a su apartamento donde fue recibido por uno de sus tios

- Oye que horas son de llegar estas? – dijo un tipo alto, con cara de maldito (xD) y cascabeles en los cabellos

- Tio Zaraki a estas horas salgo de la escuela… recuerda que ya no estoy en la primaria ¬¬

- Jaja perdón es que todavía te vez como un chiquillo que no me la creo

- ¬¬ esta bien… y el tio Jiraiya? Fue a visitar a otras de sus novias o ya se decidió por fin de regresar con Tsunade?

- Eso quisiera yo … de seguro esta espiando a las chicas para su próximo "libro" ya sabes como es el, bueno te dejo por que voy al gimnasio a entrenar a los chicos, has lo que vallas a hacer Naruto nos vemos

- Esta bien –dijo el rubio después de que su tio se fue

Mientras tanto con sakura…

Ella llego a su casa, mas bien la casa de su tia, vivía con ella desde que tenia 10 años ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico; al llegar a la casa saludo a su tia y subió a su recamara y una vez ahí dejo sus cosas y se acosto en su cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo

- Por que Sasuke? Por que nuestra relación tuvo que terminar asi? - dijo la pelirosa mientras acariciaba su cabello se quedo un rato pensativa y tomo su celular para ver la hora pero se encontró con mensajes de la persona en la que no quería pensar…

(Mensaje: Hola Sakura lamento mucho lo que paso no quise herirte para nada por que tu muy bien sabes cuanto te amo y no te puedo olvidar te necesito. Por favor quiero que regreses a mi. Por favor llamame Atte. Sasuke)

La pelirosa solo se contuvo un momento para no llorar pero no pudo por que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas

– Maldito… te odio, te odio, te odio… pero… no te puedo odiar por que te amo tanto… te amo pero… me haces daño… IMBECIL – dijo la pelirosa aventando su teléfono contra la pared y apretando su rostro a la almohada mientras deseaba desaparecer

- Sakura por que no contestas? – dijo un chico de cabellos azabaches que se encontraba bajo la ventana de la pelirosa , paso una mano por sus cabellos y suspiro – que idiota soy como creo que me va aperdonar después de lo que le hize mejor me voy tal vez mañana podamos hablar… - tomo sus llaves encendio su auto y se dirigió a su casa

Al dia siguiente Naruto se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, el muy tonto se quedo dormido y se había olvidado de ir a la escuela (xD)

- Demonios por que solo me pasa esto a mi? Uh?– dijo el rubio mientras se sorprendió de que no era el único en llegar tarde

– Sakura vamos a llegar tarde apurémonos

- Etto.. Naruto no tengo ganas de caminar estoy muy cansada

- Ven vamos – la tomo de la mano – yo te ayudare por ti –dijo mientras sonrio cosa que contagiaba mucho a la pelirosa

- Esta bien – y asi empezaron a correr los dos tomados de la mano, naruto se sentía realizado por tal contacto con la pelirosa y sakura se sentía bien con naruto, al poco rato llegaron a la escuela y vieron que todavía no habían entrado a clases pero algo hizo que la pelirosa empezara a reírse

- Pasa algo sakura?

- Tonto… se te olvido tu mochila- dijo la pelirosa entre risas

- ¡Ahh! Es cierto por que me pasa esto a mi jeje por la prisa se me olvido ahora vengo voy por ello – el chico se disponía a salir corriendo en busca de sus cosas pero la pelirosa lo detuvo

- No te preocupes por ir yo te prestare para los apuntes y le daremos una buena excusa a el profesor

- Pero sakura…

- Miralo como un favor después de hacer que no llegara tarde por primera vez además eso es lo que hacen los amigos – sonrio la pelirosa y naruto también se contagio de esa sonrisa

- Esta bien entonces vamos a clases, me acompaña madame?- dijo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia y le daba la mano y sakura sentía ganas de morirse de la risa

-Esta bien – tomo el brazo del rubio y se dirigieron a clases mientras alguien observaba esa escenita

- Mira mira al parecer ya te ganaron a la chica verdad?

- Y tu que haces aquí nadie te dijo que me siguieras ni menos de que me dieras consejos- espetó el chico de cabellos azabaches

- Calma Sasuke en fin mi trabajo como hermana mayor es darte consejos total ya te vas convirtiendo en un hombrecito bien por ti

- Ya Rukia deja de molestarme y vete a tu instituto vale?

- Ah pero cuando quieras un consejo no te dare ninguno – dijo la peliazul

- ¿De que consejos hablan?- inquirió un chico pelinaranja

- Hola Ichigo – mencionaron al unisono los hermanos uchihas

- Me diran si o no – dijo mientras se puso a la par de rukia con su maletín en el hombro

- A mi hermanito le quitaron la novia y no sabe como volverla a conquistar que le sugieres señor Kurosaki – dijo rukia con la peculiar voz que a los dos chicos sacaba de quicio

- Pues…- se rasco la barbilla- en este caso no se nunca me ah ocurrido

- Mira el señor rompecorazones no tiene idea asi que ni modos hermanito nos vamos ya llegamos tarde

- Ya piérdete Rukia y deja de llamarme hermanito cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas asi - en eso el pelinaranja le dijo en voz baja- creo que no la vas a poder hacer cambiar de opinión es mas terca que una burr… - el pelinaranja no pudo terminar la oración por que la peliazul le había dado una patada en sus atributos mientras esta ya lo llevaba a rastras y con una mano despidiéndose de su hermano – Kami por que no me distes una hermana normal

El timbre sono y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases

Por lo tanto Sakura se sentia un poco mas animada despues de que Naruto le contara sus experiencias sobre lo que le habia pasado en sus escuelas anteriores y sus fallidos amores correspondidos por lo cual la pelirosa se moria de la risa al escuchar cual comicamente el rubio los contaba... el carisma, el carisma de aquel rubio habia levantado al de Sakura y esta se podia incorporar a aquellas actividades que tanto anhelaba hacer desde hace tiempo

- Hola chicas - dijo Sakura aproximandose hacia ellas al cambio las chicas solo la miraron, le dedicaron una sonrisa y la abrazaron haciendole pucheritos y alegando lo mal que tambien se sentian ellas

- Sakuraaa ;o; ya te extrañaba chica que bueno que revivistes - dijo Ino casi extrangulando a la pelirosa por el abrazo

- La Sakuzombie tampoco no me gustaba mucho - dijo Tenten para matar el ambiente que estaba un poco tenso

- Sakura me alegra mucho que te hayas recuperado - dijo Hinata para despues volver al abrazo grupal mientras Sakura solo sonreia

- Chicas, chicas prometo que ya no me voy a dejar caer por ningun infeliz, ya no sere juguete de nadie y que eso quede de experiencia para ustedes va?- las chicas solo sonrieron y quedaron viendo a la sakura que tanto extrañaban y en ese instante Ino dijo - no te preocupes por nosotras Sakura con tu experiencia nos quedo mucho y si tu ingeniudad te corroe nuevamente nosotras te protegeremos - la pelirosa se limito a sonreir y bajar la mirada y con una voz mas calmada dijo - Gracias...

Mientras tanto un rubio se incorporaba mas con sus nuevos compañeros y de reojo miraba a una sakura mas feliz por lo que el tambien se sentia feliz

- Hey Naruto no te hagas si bien estamos viendo que miras a Haruno - dijo un chico perruno dandole un buen zape al rubio

- Oe no..no es eso es que... - no se le ocurrio decir nada a naruto y los chicos no dejaban de mirarlo y eso ponia de nervios al chico zorro- es..esta bien... me gusta - dijo el rubio por lo bajo

- No era de extrañarse - comento neji - ella es buena persona y bonita sin dudarlo pero...

- con alguien como Sasuke detras de ella quedas eliminado de la lista - interrumpio chouji

- Sasuke? - dijo el rubio

- Sasuke el chico por el cual todas mueren, el hijo de papi, el mas popular, te suena? por que puedes escoger - dijo lee

- A si ya se - comento el rubio- ¿Y que fue que paso con sakura? - dejo salir el rubio

- Oye quieres un altavoz?- dijo lee tapando la boca del rubio mientras neji se propuso a contar lo sucedido

- Mira se supone que la relacion entre Sasuke y Sakura nunca ocurrio lo mantuvieron en secreto por que se dice que el uchiha hizo una apuesta para conquistarla con un tal Sai de la institucion vecina - dijo disminuyendo la voz - y cuando la apuesta termino sasuke termino con ella

- Que idiota es - dijo un poco sacado de sus pensamientos el rubio - como no pudo ver lo que tenia a su lado - dijo mientras observaba aquella pelirosa - si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella no le hubiera hecho daño, al contrario la protegeria de todo malo que le quisieran hacer - pronuncio el rubio dejando impresionados a sus compañeros despues de que estos se morian de la risa

- Joder lo dije en voz alta verdad? - mientras que los demas movian la cabeza en señal de si mientras se reian

- Bueno Naruto te deseo buena suerte por que ahi viene tu rival - dijo neji dejando ver a un sasuke adentrarse al salon


	3. No te atrevas

Sasuke entro al salón y de inmediatamente reconoció a el rubio con el quien Sakura se encontraba en la entrada y al igual que el Naruto también lo vio pero con una mirada de rencor hasta que…

-Naruto toma mi libreta y esta pluma para que apuntes las tareas esta bien?- dijo Sakura dándole las cosas

-Gracias Sakura – sonrio

-De nada – sakura también sonrio pero al ver quien se encontraba frente de ellos esa sonrisa se borro y rápidamente se alejo de ahí

-Bueno Naruto hablamos después – dijo Kiba

-Esta bien – comento el rubio después de ver nuevamente a Sasuke y regalarle una de sus sonrisas, extender su mano y pronunciar- Mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- Sasuke solamente vio la mano del rubio y con toda la frialdad dijo

-Mucho gusto soy Sasuke Uchiha – no estrecho la mano del rubio se quedaron viendo unos instantes en modo de desprecio mutuo cuando el profesor llego

-Bueno chicos todos a sus asientos que la clase ya va a comenzar

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a sus asientos, sasuke se sentaba a lado de neji de un lado del salón mientras que en el otro del lado salón se encotraba Naruto frente a Sakura, Sasuke miraba con desprecio al rubio sentía celos de cómo este conseguía la atención de la pelirosa y esta contenía una linda sonrisa que el no podía robarla

Mientras tanto en otro instituto dos chicos se encontraban fuera de la clase sosteniendo un balde de agua cada uno

-Maldita cabeza de zanahoria si no fuera por ti y por tu estúpidas ganas de estarle coqueteando a las chicas de otros institutos no hubiéramos llegado tarde

-Callate enana pero bien que me seguistes verdad?

-Tenia que hacerlo si no no hubieras venido a la escuela y quien sabe con que zorra te hubieras metido  
-Con que celosa verdad?

-Jajaja yo celosa no me hagas reir Ichigo por favor – la peliazul volteo al lado contario de la mirada del pelinaranja

-Rukia maldita sea eres tan infantil ya madura

-El que debería de madurar es otro, además tu no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, no sabes nada de mi, nada- dijo la morena casi quebrantándose la voz

-Hmp… - resongo el pelinaranja, el silencio domino ese pasillo convirtiendo el ambiente tenso

-Rukia sabias que tu eres de las pocas amigas que tengo? Claro que no verdad, tu y tatsuki mas bien son las dos únicas amigas que tengo, pero desde que tatsuki esta con su novio ese tu amiguito abarai solamente he tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo… desde que te conoci siempre hemos hablado de cosas triviales además de que siempre has preguntado cosas de mi y yo te las he respondido y cuando no lo hago me convences, se que me conoces a la perfeccion sabes mis pros, mis contras y mi pasado… después de que hemos sido amigos desde hace 4 años pero de todo ese tiempo no se nada de ti, solamente se tu nombre, tu helado favorito y en donde vives pero lo demás nada…

-Ichigo cállate

-Ves! Después viene esto empiezas a evitarme… Rukia mirame

-No

-Rukia mirame

-No

-Por favor – la voz del chico se escucho seria

-Ichigo …- otra vez la voz de la chica se quebró – si quieres saber mas de mi te lo dire pero solo lo dire una vez – dijo sin ver al pelinaranja

-Rukia… - el chico centro toda su atención en la figura de la chica cuando el timbre sono la peliazul volteo a ver al chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Lo siento Ichi creo que será en otra ocasión – dijo con su vocecilla mientras decidia a irse cuando el pelinaranja la sujeto del brazo

-Enana tu no te escapas otra vez y me cuentas- dijo el chico con una venita en su frente y con una cara de pocos amigos

-Esta bien Ichigo – dijo la peliazul con un puchero – ve a mi casa el dia de hoy y te contare todo de mi sin interrupciones- dijo la morena aun con su pucherito

El pelinaranja solo se limito en colocar una mano en su cabeza y sonreírle a la morena en muestra de agradecimiento después se agacho un poco a la altura de la morena, la abrazo y le dijo – gracias por confiar en mi Rukia – la chica en ese momento se entristeció y rápido cambio su rostro a otro mas serio  
-Ya dejemos de tanto drama y vamos al salón o nos dejaran fuera otra vez – se adentro al salón seguido del pelinaranja

Las clases pasaron para estos dos chicos, uno de ellos quería que el tiempo no terminara y otro estaba ansioso de que llegara, exacto estos dos chicos eran un singular pelinaranja llamado Ichigo y la otra una peliazul de nombre Rukia

Rukia no sabia que pensar, en realidad ella había tomado mucho afecto de parte del pelinaranja pero un triste pasado no deja de torturarla y se limita a ideas vagas que vuelven a lastimar su corazón y parte de su alma pero de pronto el lo sabria ya todo… ella no sabia si contarle ese todo o jugarse un buen juego de palabras y mentirle como ya había hecho anteriormente, pero, tal vez ya sea tiempo de no seguir guardando ese secreto que para ella fue una daga que se clavaba cada vez mas y mas para lastimar su corazón…

Mientras tanto en la hora de la salida con el chico rubio de aspecto zorruno y una singular pelirosa caminaban de regreso a sus casas pero algo en Sakura parecía haber cambiado cosa que no le gusto Naruto y eso era su sonrisa…

- Sakura… ¿Te pasa algo?

- No es nada Naruto estoy bien – dijo sonriendo forzosamente

- Esta bien – contesto el chico y suspiro – Sakura yo se que por el momento soy una persona insignificante para ti por que me acabas de conocer y diras "que diablos tienes que meterte en mi vida" pero… quiero que sepas que en este corto momento que te he conocido yo se que eres una persona alegre y que tu sonrisa y tu corazón contagia a los demás pero que esa persona no te supo valorar y por culpa de ese ahora te oprimes ante su mirada pero quiero que te des cuenta de que también existen mas personas que quieren verte sonreir y una de esas soy yo asi que Sakura sonríe y deja atrás el pasado, camina hacia el futuro y observa los que están a tu alrededor… observa a las personas que te quieren y te quieren ver sonreir para siempre – comento el chico zorro a la atenta mirada de la pelirosa que demostraba unas ganas inmensas de llorar asi que el rubio se acerco y la abrazo y la pelirosa fue aceptando hasta sucumbirse por los brazos de este y posar su cabeza en su hombro

- Gracias Naruto… gracias – dijo entre sollozos la pelirosa

- Para que son los amigos – dijo el rubio aunque el muy bien sabia que no quería ser simplemente su amigo, pero no se atrevía por que el sabia perfectamente que no era el momento y que si lo decía tal vez la perdería, entonces después de aquel abrazo que reconforto a Sakura ella se tranquilizo y seco las pocas lagrimas que habían quedado camino junto con el rubio el tramo que quedaba antes de separarse y una vez allí la pelirosa comento

- Bueno Naruto nos vemos, te espero en mi casa hoy en la tarde para pasarte los apuntes que Kakashi te pidió, bueno nos vemos – dijo antes de irse y despedirlo con una mano

El rubio en cambio no esperaba para llegar y estar con sakura… ese dia le diría un poco de lo que sentía por ella.

El dia paso nuevamente y la hora en que quedaron en verse ya había llegado…

Un pelinaranja se encontraba en la dirección señalada por la morena, al principio no se la creía pero después de una pequeña pista se dio cuenta que la dirección no era falsa, la morena corria por todo el amplio y extenso jardín para llegar a la entrada de la mansión en donde vivía, si una mansión y eso debía de saberse ya y no impresionarse mas si se viene llegar de una familia de alta reputación en los negocios como los Uchihas

- Hola … Ichigo – dijo la morena agitada por correr y haciéndolo pasar

- Hola Rukia – dijo el pelinaranjo pero de pronto sonrio … no era una sonrisa burlona como siempre se lo dedicaba a la morena en uno de sus tantas jugarretas, si no era una sonrisa llena de ternura

- Que miras – dijo rukia dedicándole una mirada matadora

- Jajaja nada solamente a ti es que te ves tan tierna con tus mejillas todas chapeadas – dijo el pelinaranjo sin cambiar esa sonrisa que por un momento rukia también se contagio

- Va Ichigo deja de juegos y apresurémonos que te presentare a mi familia – dijo la morena mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada

- Espera… como que tu familia?

- Si Ichigo, no que querías saber sobre mi?

- Oye pero conocer a tus padres es demasiado pronto ni siquiera nos hemos comprometido solo espero que tu padre no sea como tu – ahí empezó el pelinaranjo mientras rukia le daba otra miradita mas con ganas de matarlo

- Eh Ichigo puedes regresarte a tu casa si quieres o si no te saco a la fuerza

- Esta bien esta bien Rukia pero lo que si quiero saber… es de donde sacaste esa belleza- dijo Ichigo tomando por sorpresa la mano de la morena y apresurando su paso a la entrada ante la atónita mirada de la peliazul 


	4. Intrudez

Una vez allí Rukia se dio cuenta antes de entrar que seguía tomada de la mano de Ichigo y suavemente la deslizo para soltarse, se puso enfrente de el y acomodo sus ropas solo un poco… quito las pocas arrugas con sus manos deslizando suavemente, acomodo de igual manera su cabello y por ultimo subió su pantalón que estaba mostrando los bóxers , todo esto reacciono ante el joven

- Oye Rukia al menos avísame no? Me pones nervioso – dijo el pelinaranjo con un leve sonrojo

- Callate es solo la buena presentación – dijo la morena ahora ella tomando la mano del pelinaranjo dirigiéndolo hacia adentro – Bueno Ichigo este es mi hogar- abrió la puerta y ahí el pelinaranjo pudo ver lo que era estar en una de esas casas lujosas

- Hey Ichigo cierra la boca y deja de babear mi piso – dijo la peliazul en plan de fastidiar al chico

- Oe Rukia si que te gusta fastidiar no? Solo quiero pasarme un buen rato y disfrutar del momento – dijo el pelipincho haciendo un puchero de lo mas gracioso haciendo reir a la morena – eh? Pasa algo? – dijo el pelinaranjo viendo a la pequeña

- No nada mejor ven sígueme

Los dos se dirigían al jardín principal cuando en ese entonces vieron entrar a un enfurecido Sasuke los chicos trataron de saludarlo pero este ni las moscas asi que ellos se dirigieron al jardín y una vez allí Ichigo pudo ver una mesa que estaba preparada con Te y Pasteles pensaba molestar a la morena pero si hacia eso de seguro y ya no le decía nada, tomaron asiento y se quedaron así sin mencionar ninguna palabra

- Ichigo.. eeh .. – balbuceo la morena no sabia como empezar

- Rukia – interrumpió el naranjito – si no quieres contarme no me digas

- Ichigo tengo que decirte después de lo que me dijistes en los pasillos… me siento culpable de que tu me confies todo y yo no confie en ti – dijo la morena

- Empezastes a desconfiar de mi después de lo que paso el verano pasado… verdad? – dijo el pelinaranjo después de que Rukia se quedara callada y con la vista agachada

FLASHBACK

La noche de verano en la playa se encontraban todos los chicos del instituto, había fiesta y en donde había fiesta también habían bebidas, todos estaban cada quien en su jaleo mientras que una morena se encontraba sentada en la playa viendo el mar, las estrellas y haciendo un castillo de arena cuando de pronto se acerco un tipo

- Eh no crees que eres un poco grandecita para estar jugando con eso?

- Callate Ichigo si yo quiero hacerlo lo hago … por cierto deja de estar bebiendo o te vas a emborrachar

- Si yo quiero lo hago – contesto el pelinaranjo al igual que la morena mientras se sentaba al lado de ella sin dañar su castillo, en cambio rukia se sintió un poco ofendida por las palabras del naranjito y lo único que hizo fue ver las olas del mar mientras abrazaba sus piernas por el frio que hacia, de repente sintió como el pelinaranjo le abrazaba mientras le acobijaba con su sudadera, rukia volteo a verle mientras este la quedaba viendo y la beso. Rukia estaba confundida pero aun asi correspondió el beso del pelinaranjo cuando se separaron Ichigo pronuncio unas palabras que a la morena le impresionaron mucho y después de eso se hecho a correr dejando a un Ichigo confundido

FIN FLASHBACK

- Eso no importa ya Ichigo, supe perfectamente que estabas ebrio y todo lo que dijistes fueron incoherencias

- Pero aun asi segui esperando tu respuesta y lo sigo haciendo – contesto Ichigo en eso una sirvienta llego a donde estaban ellos

- Señorita Uchiha la cena ya esta servida

- En seguida vamos- dijo Rukia, cuando la sirvienta se fue se levanto – Ichigo hablaremos de esto en otro momento, vamos- y asi se fueron los dos al comedor

En otro lugar

- Naruto si seras tonto nunca vas a obtener el resultado si no sacas la raíz cuadrada

- Ah Sakura perdón es que no lo había visto, siempre se me olvidan que están ahí

Cuando los dos chicos estaban en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de buen porte y con una cara angelical

- Sakura eh llegado veo que tienes visitas, mucho gusto mi nombre es Unohana Retsu espero que la estancia en nuestra casa se te sea agradable zorrito – dijo la mujer con esa sonrisa tan carismática y tranquila

- Jajaja zorrito esa estuvo buena tia – dijo Sakura

- Jeje si todos me dicen eso por las marcas de mi cara, mucho gusto señora mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto – contesto mientras le estrechaba la mano

- Sakura se quedara el chico a cenar? Es muy agradable

- Pues no , me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y que tenia que irse pronto

- Queee?! Sakura yo no te he dicho eso – dijo el rubio con una cara graciosa y con lagrimales

- Jajaja era una broma, mas bien seria un gusto para nosotras si te quedaras a cenar con nosotras

- Mmmm diciéndolo en realidad si tenia cosas que hacer

- Entonces no te quedaras? – dijo preodupada la ojiverde

- Era broma si me quedo jajaja – respondió el rubio

- Esta bien ire a preparar la cena – pronuncio la mujer de cara angelical mientras entro a la cocina

- Asi que tu eres amigo de Rukia verdad? – dijo Itachi mientras tomaba asiento

- Si somos amigos desde la secundaria – contesto Ichigo

- Humm.. que raro Rukia nunca nos había hablado de ti – comento el azabache mayor en lo que el pelinaranja se sorprendió viendo a la moren agachar la morena

- Y Rukia por que no nos habías contado de el? – comento Itachi

- No tengo por que contarles toda mi vida personal – dijo la peliazul – además yo ya había contado de Ichigo a Mamá y a Sasuke – empezó a debatir la morena

- Pues debes de tenernos informados a Papá y a mi, también somos de la familia

- Hmp – fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la morena cuando de pronto su madre entro al comedor

La señora se veía de buen porte y muy amable aunque Ichigo al verla se impresiono mucho… se parecía a Rukia o Rukia era una clon de ella pero no… ella era la madre de Rukia.. en fin el chico no sabia que pensar

- Buenas tardes chicos – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer y volteo a ver a Ichigo sin perder esa sonrisa – tu debes ser el amigo de Rukia verdad? Mucho gusto en conocerte

- Todo el gusto es mio – comento Ichigo un poco nervioso después de estrechar la mano de la madre de la morena… en realidad se parecían eran como dos gotas de agua en cambio rukia se sentía feliz por la aceptación de su madre

- Ichigo ella es mi madre Hisana Uchiha - comento alegre la morena

Todos ya estaban sentados, Ichigo platicaba con Rukia y la madre de esta, mientras Sasuke ya estaba contento por los chistes que Itachi le estaba contando cuando de pronto el mayordomo entro anunciando…

- El señor Uchiha ah llegado – en esto aplaudió dos veces y las sirvientas empezaron a servir la comida y el mayordomo se retiro junto con las sirvientas ya que todo estuvo listo

- Ichigo pórtate bien en frente de mi padre – dijo Rukia en voz baja pero que fue audible para el pelinaranjo

- Oye crees que soy tu perro?- le contesto de la misma forma

- Shh compórtate – fue lo ultimo que dijo la morena cuando de pronto la figura de un hombre alto, de buen vestir con faciones serias de buen porte y una cosa extraña en la cabeza entro al comedor

- Buenas tardes padre – dijeron los chicos al unisono excluyendo a Ichigo quien guardo silencio mientras Hisana se levantaba de su asiento para recibir a su esposo con un caluroso beso y de nuevo sentándose todos para comer

- Como les fue hoy?- fue lo primero que dijo el señor

- A mi me ha ido de maravilla eh conseguido notas altas estas ultimas semanas además de recibir un premio de parte de la dirección por no desnivelar mi rendimiento académico – dijo Itachi altivo

- Me alegro.. y tu Sasuke que cuentas – comento nuevamente el señor esta vez sirviendo ya la comida

- Pues a mi también me fue bien, aunque esta ultima semana me enferme pude asistir hoy a la escuela sin ningún perjuicio en mis notas – dijo Sasuke con un tono frio

- Y Rukia a ti que te ha sucedido esta semana

- Umm.. pues yo sigo igual no he bajado mis notas .. ah por cierto papá quiero presentarte a un amigo mio… etto.. lo conozco desde la secundaria pero como has estado de viaje últimamente no te he contado de el… su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki hijo de Ishin Kurosaki el dueño del consultorio central de Karakura

- Gusto en conocerte Ichigo, tu papá es un buen medico me lo recomendaron por lo de la enfermedad de Sasuke y el se lo curo en un santiamén

- Gracias igual yo reconosco que es un buen medico aunque a veces se sale de sus casillas (Imágenes mentales de Ichigo peleándose con su padre xD)

- Por cierto mi nombre es Byakuya Uchiha

La noche había llegado y con ese manto peculiar que cubre el cielo cubrió la ciudad por completo estrellando y oscureciendo todo

- Waaa que rica estuvo la comida déjeme reconocer que es la mejor cocinera de ramen que jamás había conocido jejeje mas bien hasta supero el ramen que preparan en el Ichiraku – decía un satisfecho y emocionado rubio

- Hay pues si mi tia es la numero uno jeje sabe hacer de todo desde una buena ama de casa hasta una excelente medico – comento la pelirosada

- Que bueno que te gusto mi comida cuando gustes puedes venir a comer, siempre seras bienvenido a esta casa

- En serio?! – se alegro el rubio

- Si aprovechando que vives cerca de aquí además me contastes que vives con tus tios y suponiéndose que son hombres no creo que cocinen – dijo la pelirosa

- Pues la verdad uno de mis tios si sabe cocinar pero la cocina de tu tia lo supera por mucho es como si cocinara manjares para los dioses

- Muchas gracias nuevamente… bueno Sakura ayudame a lavar los trastos voy a estar en la sala checando unos papeleos que me acaban de mandar desde el hospital

- Esta bien tia aquí Naruto me ayudara

Los dos chicos se dispusieron a lavar los trastos cuando tocaron el timbre

Unohana se dirigió para abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió su sorpresa fue grande aunque su rostro no lo demostrara no titubeo en ningún segundo

- Buenas noches est… Unohana?

- Mucho gusto de volverte a ver Zaraki


	5. Kaien

- Me da gusto de verte otra vez Unohana ya tenia tiempo… pero solo vine por Naruto esta aquí?

- Si aquí esta espera lo llamare- comento la mujer mientras se dirigía a los chicos – Naruto han venido por ti

- Por mi? – dijo el rubio algo extrañado

- Es tu tio Zaraki

- Ah en ese caso dígale que me espere voy por mis cosas

- Esta bien – dijo la mujer después de dirigirse nuevamente al tipo de los cascabeles

- En un momento viene solo esperalo… gustas pasar?

- Estoy muy bien aquí gracias – fue lo único que dijo el tipo después un silencio perturbador

En la sala

- Oye Naruto apurate por que tu tio tiene cara de pocos amigos al parecer tiene mucha prisa- decía Sakura al rubio que al parecer estaba buscando algo

- Nah Sakura no te preocupes el asi es … una vez que lo tratas te acostumbras de ver su cara de perro malhumorado – dijo el rubio después de soltar unas carcajadas

- Jejeje eso si tienes razón – en eso la pelirosa sintió como tiraban de su falda – Hum? Yachiru? Que haces despierta? – se dirigió Sakura a la pequeña niña pelirosa que frotaba sus ojos después de un acogedor descanso

- Neee Sakura y mamá Hana? Desperté y no la encontré – dijo la pequeña

- Aquí esta jeje – dijo el rubio cuando encontró sus apuntes – Hoe? … una mini Sakura?

- No Naruto ella es mi prima Yachiru jeje raro parecido no?

- Wow yo pensé que seria la única pelirosa que conocería

- Quien es el zorrito Sakura? – dijo la pequeña

- Jajaja no es un zorrito el es mi amigo Naruto – dijo la pelirosa cuando Naruto solo se limito a sonreir, al parecer todos lo confundían con ese animal

- Ah por cierto mamá Hana esta en la entrada ve a verla

- Esta bien – y la niña se dispuso a ir con su madre

- Es muy tierna – dijo el rubio

- Ya ves asi es la familia – comento la pelirosa

- Si pero tu estas mas bonita – tal ese comentario del rubio la pelirosa se sonrojo un poco

En la entrada

- Zaraki …tengo algo que decirte – dijo la mujer con un semblante algo triste

- Dime- fue lo único que dijo el tipo gallardo para escuchar atentamente a la mujer

- Yo todo este tiempo en el que…

- ¡¡Mamá Hana!! Te estuve buscando – dijo la pequeña pelirosa antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su madre

- ¡Yachiru! Ya despertastes

- Si y no estuvistes ahí cuando desperté – dijo con un puchero la pequeña

- Jeje a mi también me tomo de sorpresa – comento la otra pelirosa que se dirigía a la entrada con el rubio

- Bueno creo que ya es momento de irnos – dijo el tipo después de dirigirse al chico – el tio Jiraiya tuvo otra discusión con Tsunade asi que apurate Naruto antes de que inunde la casa con bebidas y chicas como la ultima vez

- En serio? Aaaah y yo que pensaba levantarme temprano para la escuela – dijo el rubio ahora malhumorado

- Apurate y podremos impedir eso

- Bueno Sakura nos vemos – dijo el rubio despidiéndose de la pelirosa

- Nos vemos mañana Naruto- dijo sakura cuando los dos se disponían a partir

- Zaraki – dijo la mujer cuando este volteo la mirada – puedo hablar contigo mañana?

- Esta bien… a las 5 en el parque – dijo el tipo antes de irse

- Tia conoces a ese tipo? – comento la pelirosa

- Si , fue un amigo del instituto y me tomo de sorpresa volverlo a ver… bueno ya entremos por que es tarde y tenemos que irnos a dormir

- Otra vez tendre que dormirme? – dijo la pequeña pelirosa

- Pues por perezosa si- dijo Sakura cuando las tres se rieron y dispusieron a entrar a la casa.

Por lo tanto en la Mansion de los Uchihas el pelinaranjo y la peliazul iban a la entrada …

- Bueno Ichigo te dejo aquí tengo que terminar las tareas de mañana – dijo la morena

- Esta bien Rukia, gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa y también gracias por dejarme conocer a tu familia son muy agradables – dijo el pelipincho con una sonrisa

- Si – fue lo único que musito Rukia en un tono no tan cautivador – nos vemos mañana Ichigo

- Nos vemos – dijo el chico cuando de sorpresa tomo a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente – Cuidate – pronuncio el chico después de irse corriendo

- Ichigo – dijo la peliazul tocándose la frente y ruborizándose al instante – waa mis deberes tengo que hacerlos – dijo la morena corriendo nuevamente a la mansión un poco emocionaday al entrar…

- Rukia no quiero que te involucres mucho con ese chico toma en mente que estas comprometida y debes cuidar tus modales y dejar esas tontas costumbres de niña – se escucho en un tono frio salir de la boca de Byakuya

- Si padre – musito Rukia entrando a un estado melancolico – me voy a mi habitación duerme bien – corrió hacia su aposento la morena pero sin antes toparse con su dolor de cabeza

- Hermanita creías que papá no lo iba a saber pues estas equivocada – dijo desde su puerta el Uchiha mayor

- Imbecil tu le dijistes verdad?- dijo enojada la peliazul

- Agradeceme, yo solo lo estoy salvando de que no acabe al igual que tu otro amigo ese tal Kaien

- Kaien – dijo en voz baja la morena después de dirigirse llorando a su habitacion y una vez ahi se prosigio a dormir

- Hey Rukia apurate cuanto tiempo tengo que esperarte para dejarte a la escuela

- Esperame Itachi bajo en un segundo

- Ya sabes que no puedo esperar… me voy vete caminando

- Listo – dijo la peliazul bajando las escaleras con sus cosas mientras se acomodaba el uniforme

- Si sigues tardando no lo tolerare mas y te dejare

- Que gruñon eres… ya vámonos – dijo la peliazul mientras seguía a su hermano hasta la cochera y una vez ahí se fueron en el auto del uchiha mayor en el camino no se mencionaron ninguna palabra hasta que la morena dijo – Hermano dejame aquí

- Estas segura?

- Si, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa – dijo y acontinuacion le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano

- Mejor para mi – estaciono el auto – a que horas te vengo a traer – comento el uchiha mayor

- No te preocupes hermano me ire sola a casa

- Esta bien pero ten cuidado, Adios – dijo el azabache cuando se dispuso a ir a su universidad. Mientras la morena se quedo en donde estaba hasta que alguien la tomo de la cabeza

- Hey enana no sabes lo peligroso que es estar por aquí – se escucho de una voz masculina

- Etto… lo siento- se disculpo la morena seguido tomo la mano del tipo y la entrelazo con la suya – pero es que quería verte Kaien – este solo se limito a sonreírle y abrazarla delicadamente

- No te preocupes en fin yo estoy aquí para protegerte… pero … llegaras tarde a la escuela ahora vete – dijo al momento en que la volteaba al lado contrario suyo y le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- Ouch por que hicistes eso? – dijo la morena en su vocecita

- Es tu golpe de suerte ahora vete – dijo el pelinegro haciéndole seña con su mano de que ya era tarde asi la morena se dispuso a ir – por cierto Rukia

- Si? – dijo la morena momentáneamente se volteaba a verlo

- No hables con esa voz por que fastidia a la gente

- Esta bien Kaien-sempai – volvió a decir la morena con su vocecilla mientras se iba

Por lo tanto Kaien solo sonrio de oreja a oreja viendo partir a su morena mientras el no notaba que alguien los estaba observando

Rukia había llegado a su instituto cuando de pronto se encontró con Senna una amiga que había hecho hace poco

- Hola Senna como te ha ido?

- Oye sabias muy bien de que te iba a hablar asi que no me cambies el tema

- Hey pero ya tiene tiempo que me preguntas lo mismo – resongo la morena

- Mmm pero hasta que tu no me digas te seguire molestando… anda dime, el chico del instituto de al lado

- Quien? – dijo ilusa la peliazul

- Anda el chico que es mayor que tu, el que va en preparatoria ese tal Shiba ya andan?

- Humm pues oficialmente no se podría decir que si

- Pero por que si hacen bonita pareja?

- Te explico… el me trata bien asi todo lindo pero no hemos pasado a mas de eso

- Entonces … tu quieres!! – dijo exaltada Senna – por Kami Rukia no sabia ese lado de ti

- No Senna eso no … yo te estoy tratando de explicar que yo ya le dije lo que siento por el pero no me ha dado respuesta concreta

- Ah lo siento Rukia jejeje

- Pero hoy me ha citado en el parque por la tarde y quien sabe tal vez me lo diga allí

- Suerte amiga , ahora vamos a clases por que ya han tocado

- Si – dijo la morena llendose las dos al salón

Mientras tanto con Kaien

- Oye Shiba – dijo un tipo que se encontraba rodeado por otros chicos

- Ahora que es lo que quieres Hisagui – dijo retadoramente el pelinegro

- Oye Shiba – dijo un tipo que se encontraba rodeado por otros chicos

- Ahora que es lo que quieres Hisagui – dijo retadoramente el pelinegro

- Cuida muy bien lo que estas haciendo tonto – dijo el chico del 69 con una cara de pocos amigos

- Y ahora por que si se podría saber? – comento el pelinegro

- Imbecil mi hermana ha visto como abrazabas a la Uchiha

- Miyako?

- Si quien mas o es que la estas engañando con otra – fue lo único que dijo el chico del 69 antes de irse

- Lo siento Kiba mi hermano es muy compulsivo- dijo una chica de aspecto muy agradable después de ir al lado del pelinegro

- Ah Miyako… lo siento por lo de hoy

- No te preocupes Kaien se muy bien lo de Rukia y no hay razón por la cual me enoje

- Ah eres tan comprensible Miyako… te juro que conocer a Rukia fue una de las cosas que mejor me han pasado en la vida claro después de lo nuestro

- Te comprendo Kaien igualmente me paso a mi aunque no he charlado con ella… Rukia se parece tanto a tu hermana y verla a ella es como renacer el recuerdo de Midori

- Si – suspiro - Aunque por parte tengo culpa ya que la he tratado demasiado bien sin percatarme de que simplemente era una conocida además ella no sabe lo de nosotros y al parecer veo que se a enamorado de mi – dijo el pelinegro desanimado

- Creo que eso ya es un problema – dijo ahora la chica con un tono desanimado

- Pero no te preocupes le hablare claro sobre la situación por que ella es una persona agradable y no quisiera que nuestra amistad terminara

- Eso seria lo mejor además tengo algo que decirte – dijo Miyako

- Que es?

- Ya consegui un empleo de acuerdo a lo que me especializare en la universidad y que me ayudara mucho

- Ya dime que es?

- Sere auxiliar de enfermera en la clínica central Kurosaki y…

- Y? – dijo desesperado ya el pelinegro

- Cuidare de Rukia por medio de la clínica ya que su padre asi lo pidió – dijo un poco seria la chica

- Por que… que es lo que tiene ella?... te dijeron? – dijo el pelinegro

- Claro pero no es tan grave por ahora… solamente necesita estabilizada

- Si ya se pero dime

- Bueno… es un caso de anemia pero no es muy grave además yo cuidare asi que no te preocupes – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Esta bien… gracias Miyako – dijo el pelinegro después de depositar un beso en los labios de ella y después entrar al instituto

Ya en la tarde en la Mansion de los Uchihas, Miyako ya había llegado para hacer su primera revisión se presento con parte de la familia y con Rukia la cual le agrado mucho después de tener una charla con ella después de haberla examinado platicaron de cosas de lo que le gustaba hacer cada una… al parecer Rukia era muy sociable pero su estado de salud en ese entonces era un poco delicado ya que había sido hereditario de la madre que también le ocurrían esos problemas pero no muy a menudo como a Rukia le estaban ocurriendo…

- Bueno te dejo mi numero por cualquier cosa si te sientes mal o te ocurre algo llamame si? – dijo Miyako entregándole un papel a Rukia

- Esta bien Miyako – dijo la morena mientras sonreía

- Adios y cuidate – dijo Miyako después de irse

Rukia se despidió de ella y rápidamente fue a cambiarse para salir ya que no se olvidaría del encuentro que tendría con Kaien, una vez lista dejo una nota a su madre y se fue cuando llego al parque vio a Kaien sentado en una banca pero cuando fue acercándose mas su sorpresa fue que Miyako también estaba sentada al lado de el platicando pero aun asi la morena se acerco

- Hola Rukia que bueno verte – dijo el pelinegro después de hacer su clásico saludo y despeinar a la morena con la mano

- Hola – dijo también Miyako con una de sus sonrisas cautivadoras después se levanto de su asiento- bueno los dejo tengo que irme – dijo esta pero antes de partir el pelinegro la detuvo

- Lo siento Miyako pero la charla será de los tres – dijo Kaien mientras Rukia estaba un poco impresionada

Asi los tres se sentaron en el parque y se pusieron a charlar sobre la situación… estaba claro que Kaien amaba a Miyako y a Rukia solamente la miraba como a una hermana y por eso la quería y protegía tanto… tras las palabras calidas de Kaien y el silencio de Miyako… Rukia sentía no poder mas ya que ella pensaba que seria la persona para el pero al parecer el ya tenia a alguien mas pero ella no podía odiarla ya que en ese corto lapso que la conoció la había admirado y ganado aprecio

- Bueno rukia eso es todo – dijo el pelinegro

- Si – fue lo único que pudo musitar la morena

- Pero no quiero que pierdas la confianza que has tenido en mi ya que asi me has demostrado que soy uno de tus amigos y eso me agrada – dijo Kaien con una de sus sonrisas

- Esta bien- dijo la morena - tengo que irme todavía voy a traer algunas cosas en casa de una amiga antes de que se haga tarde – musito nuevamente después de irse

- Adios – dijo la pareja en unisono

- Bueno Kaien creo que yo también me ire mira que el cielo se ha puesto nublado al parecer va a llover – dijo Miyako

- Rukia? que haces aquí?- dijo esta un poco impresionada

- Puedo pasar Senna? – dijo la morena con un tono de voz desanimado entrando las dos a la sala y sentándose en el sillon

- Oye Rukia y ahora que te ha ocurrido estas muy desanimada… no me digas ese desgraciado de hermano que tienes te volvió a molestar? – dijo Senna alzando su puño y tronándose los nudillos

- No Senna lo que paso fue… - empezó la morena a contarle a la ojimiel mientras esta se calmaba y miraba como Rukia se ponía aun mas triste de lo que ya estaba… se deprimía cada vez mas y mas hasta que termino llorando Senna no hizo mas que callarse y poner atención después de abrazar y consolar a su amiga

- Ya Rukia… pues si quieres mi opinión yo creo que Kaien fue muy sincero contigo además de que fue lo correcto… no jugo con tus sentimientos solamente aclaro los tuyos para que no hubieran problemas además sigues siendo importante para el – dio su palabra de aliento la ojimiel

- Gracias Senna por estar conmigo – dijo la morena después de que la ojimiel tomo la mano de esta y con su pulgar enlazo la de ella

- Prometo estar contigo todo el tiempo para que no estes triste- sonrio la ojimiel y la morena le imito, asi las dos se pusieron a conversar hasta que por sorpresa de la Senna, Rukia se había quedado dormida. Senna solamente pudo quedar ahí contemplando como su amiga dormía y de pronto empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y levemente musito – Lo siento Rukia – después con una mano la ojimiel toco la cara de la morena y para su sorpresa de esta noto que tenia un leve sonrojo y que estaba caliente, al parecer le estaba dando fiebre asi que la despertó - Oye Rukia despierta

- Si? – dijo esta perezosamente

- Oye te sientes bien? por que salistes de casa si estas enferma? – dijo senna casi regañándola

- Lo siento se me había olvidado por ya sabes que… oye estas llorando? – dijo la morena señalando la cara de la ojimiel

- No no no es que tenia sueño y me salieron lagrimas Jajaja – excuso la ojimiel

- Bueno mejor me voy a casa antes de que se haga tarde – dijo la morena pero para su sorpresa al ver en fuera de la ventana ya estaba empezando a llover

- Mira que ya esta lloviendo – dijo la ojimiel

- Ahora si me voy – dijo casi saliendo Rukia

- Esta bien Rukia Adios – dijo senna dándole un abrazo a su amiga y un paraguas

- Nos vemos Senna – dijo la morena saliendo y tomando el paraguas, ya cuando Rukia se fue Senna quedo preocupada por el estado en el que su amiga se encontraba se quedo pensando lo mal amiga que era por dejarla ir asi pero su madre la saco de sus pensamientos

- Senna ya empacastes? el tren sale en media hora

- Si mamá ahora termino es que Rukia vino a despedirse de mi – mintió la ojimiel mientras terminaba de empacar

Mientras Rukia se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad se sentía cada vez mas mareada casi no podía aguantar su paso y sentía un calor inmenso que ni la propia lluvia que tiraba torrentes de agua podía calmarla asi que como pudo se refugio en una de las paradas de autobús y allí reviso su bolso

- Oh no! Rukia eres una tonta como te pudistes olvidar de tus pastillas – se regaño asi misma – ahora que hare – vio su reloj – que idiota soy papá ya debe de estar en casa de seguro y me mata por esto – dijo tomandose la cabeza que mas y mas le dolia y se desesperaba por que el autobús no llegaba – me arriesgare solo faltan unas cuantas calles para llegar a casa- dijo tomando sus cosas y el paraguas observo a ambos lados y vio una figura familiar para ella era Kaien que estaba del otro lado la morena se dispuso a avanzar para pedirle ayuda a este pero sin darse cuenta un automóvil sin luces iba por donde ella mientras ella solo pudo observar la cara que Kaien ponía mientras pronunciaba su nombre y de repente todo paso muy rápido… la morena no podía sentir nada ni siquiera su propio aliento… sentía que el aire le faltaba… no podía abrir los ojos, le dolia parte del cuerpo pero también sentía un gran peso encima de ella

La morena pudo abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo veía como la lluvia caia lentamente sobre su cara y la gente le rodeaba mientras murmuraba y gritaba despavorida, la morena sintió un cuerpo encima suyo era Kaien pero al verle a el y ella misma tenia sangre en las manos, rostro y cuerpo … en ese instante Rukia reacciono paro como pudo su cuerpo junto con el de Kaien mientras las lagrimas que derramaba se enjuagaban con la lluvia mientras balbuceaba sin poder musitar ninguna palabra el nombre de este… ella lo abrazaba y le repetía pero este apenas pudo decir en un hilo de voz – lo siento Rukia – y de repente dejo de sentir su aliento en ese instante con todo el dolor que sintió en ese instante la morena grito – KAIEEEEN!!!!

- KAIEN!! – grito la morena mientras se despertaba toda agitada se calmo un poco – otra vez este sueño – musito mientras se sentaba – cuanto tiempo tendre esta sensación de culpa? - dijo la morena a una fotografia que tenia la imagen de Kaien


	6. Memories In The Rain

- Hey niñato levantate ya es tarde! – dijo eufórico Jiraiya tirando de las sabanas del muchacho

- Ah espera Sakura quiero seguir durmiendo – dijo el rubio aun sin despertarse

- Sakura? Con que sueños húmedos eh? – dijo en un tono picaron Jiraiya

- Viejo pervertido no pienses eso de mi! – dijo un Naruto sobresaltado

- Esta bien… es normal ahora apurate y lárgate a la escuela – dijo Jiraiya con un ademan en el pulgar

Naruto rápidamente se levanto y se alisto para la escuela, tomo una tostada y la comio durante el camino pero en el camino el rubio noto el cielo nublarse

- Ah parece que dentro de poco empezara a llover, espero que Sakura ya este en la escuela – se dijo asi mismo mientras retomaba su rumbo

Sakura ya se encontraba en la escuela, al parecer había llegado temprano o el ambiente nublado la hacia creer eso, se adentro al salón dejando sus cosas después de dirigirse a la ventana y ver las nubes grisáceas que al cielo cubrían, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse volteo a ver pero rápidamente volvió su mirada a la ventana

- Hola Sakura- se escucho de una voz masculina

- Buenos días Sasuke – dijo esta sin apartar su mirada de aquella ventana, este solamente se limito a observarla, esa imagen que estaba plasmada frente a el, aquella imagen que tanto le gustaba observar y se había convertido en una obsecion se asemejaba a la belleza de un angel… pero ese angel estaba triste, tras esa idea Sasuke no pudo mas y se dirigió hacia ella, esta notando su presencia

- Sakura necesito hablar contigo – dijo el azabache

- Hmp – musito la pelirosa tajantemente

Sasuke no sabia que hacer nunca se había sentido asi por ninguna chica, l mayor de veces siempre terminaba con ellas y ya… pero había algo en Sakura que le seguía atrayendo, tal vez sus ojos o la bella sonrisa que no le pertenecía mas o simplemente el hecho de que en ese lapso pasado se acostumbro a ella a su presencia junto a el y decidido y sin mas el azabache solto – No puedo estar sin ti Sakura- la pelirosa se impresiono tal esas palabras…¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha quería volver con ella?

- Por que? – dijo la pelirosa

- Por que aun siento algo por ti que me hace querer estar contigo – menciono acercándose a la pelirosa

- Pero por que ahora?! – dijo exaltada esta con notosos lagrimales amenazando con salir – por que ahora Sasuke… por que?, me hicistes sufrir mucho, jugastes con mis sentimientos cuando yo te amaba de verdad, siempre fuiste gentil conmigo pero de repente te hicistes cruel e insensible destruyendo todo lo que sentía por ti- dijo la pelirosa dejando escapar las lagrimas que tan impotente la hacían sentir

- Sakura no llores –dijo Sasuke secando las lagrimas de la pelirosa – no quiero que sufras mas – acto seguido la abrazo

Sakura no sabia que hacer , le gustaba mucho el contacto que permanecia con el azabache pero también se sentía estúpida por caer locamente entre sus brazos… la pelirosa correspondió el abrazo mientras undia su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras aspiraba su aroma que tanto la embriagaba, Sasuke en cambio acariciaba el sedoso y largo cabello de la chica mientras imitaba a esta pero aspirando el dulce aroma a cerezos de su cabello. Acto seguido Sasuke se separo un poco y tomando el rostro de la chica la beso, unió sus labios con la de ella demostrando el amor que aun sentía por ella con ese beso dulce y suave

Mientras bajo la lluvia que empezaba a emanar de aquel cielo grisáceo se encontraba un rubio que siendo único espectador pudo notar aquella escena que desde la ventana hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco de emociones que ni el mismo sabia lo que era asi que saliendo de su trance se dirigió hacia aquel lugar

La pelirosa disfrutaba mucho aquel momento pero lamentablemente tuvo que ser ella quien deshiciera el beso, se separo y dio la espalda al azabache que se sentía feliz pero un poco confundido

- Lo pensare – se oyo salir de la boca de la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a su lugar

- Te esperare – dijo el azabache imitando a la pelirosa dirigiéndose igualmente a su lugar y como si todo estuviera planeado de repente los alumnos empezaron a llegar uno por uno

El rubio camino a el paso apresurado que sus pies le otorgaban dar y una vez estando frente a la puerta del salón aspiro y lentamente giro la perilla rogando no ver esa escena nuevamente y una vez adentro vio que ya todos sus compañeros estaban haciendo sus cosas normalmente, las chicas platicando en un lado, los chicos de otro, Sasuke sosteniendo una conversación con Neji y Sakura leyendo un libro calmadamente…

Naruto suspiro y se dirigió a la pelirosa sentándose en su lugar

- Buenos días Naruto – dijo la pelirosa alegremente

- Buenos días Sakura – dijo el rubio mientras inspeccionaba que todo estuviera bien

- Naruto estas mojado estuviste mucho tiempo en la lluvia? – dijo Sakura secando con su pañuelo la pocas gotas de agua que el rubio tenia en la cara

- Jeje si es que se me hizo tarde- sonrio nuevamente

Esperando bajo la lluvia se encontraba una mujer de aspecto angelical quien portaba una larga cabellera la cual estaba ese dia suelta, ella estaba con el paraguas esperando sentada en el parque mientras pacientemente y con alegria miraba a su pequena bolita rosada jugar bajo la lluvia con su impermeable... cuando de pronto un tipo de aspecto duro y frio se acerco sentandose junto a ella, ella solamente se limito a verle y con una sonrisa dio la bienvenida y dio a conocer que estaba alegre de su presencia...

Al principio ni uno de los dos musito palabra alguna solo y al parecer estaban disfrutando de sus presencias, a ella se le notaba desde el principio por que al ver al tipo sentarse junto a ella se pudo notar un leve sonrojo marcarse en sus mejillas y el... pues el por la simple y sencilla razon de que le devolvio la sonrisa con una mueca de aprovacion...

- Por que no has traido paraguas? vas a resfriarte - musito la mujer mientras miraba a aquel tipo de los cascabeles

- Sali por la prisa y se me olvido... ademas nunca me enfermo asi que una simple llovizna no me hara dano - respondio el tipo de los cascabeles

- Nunca dudes de algo tan insignificante como la lluvia que tambien incluso eso podria danarte- dijo la mujer esbozando su sonrisa nuevamente

- Unohana... a que quieres llegar?- dijo Zaraki mientras la mujer de aspecto angelical hacia un ademan mientras decia

- El paraguas es amplio, podemos cubrirnos los dos- dijo amablemente mientras Zaraki solo se apegaba mas a ella, rodeo con su brazo el hombro de ella y esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este

- Recuerdo los dias de lluvia que pasamos en la universidad... siempre fueron los mas felices de mi vida y precisamente los mas divertidos- musito Unohana mientras posaba una mano fuera del paraguas para ver como las gotas de lluvia caian levemente sobre su mano

- Tambien para mi fueron exepcionales...especialmente por aquel dia en que te conoci - dijo Zaraki mientras tomaba la mano de Unohana y la entrelazaba con la de el

- Si yo tambien lo recuerdo... fue un dia de lluvia

- Tu cabello era mas corto en ese entonces

- Y tu no tenias los cascabeles

- Tu sonrisa y tu actitud no ha cambiado en nada... sigues siendo amable y dulce

- Y tu no dejas de ser inexpresivo y carismatico a tu manera - dijo la mujer mientras se escucharon por lo bajo las risas de estos

El silencio fue presente nuevamente

- Pero no todo fue felicidad en nuestros dias de lluvias- dijo la mujer mientras el tipo se quedaba callado - no se por que me dejastes despues de todo lo que pasamos

- La verdad tu lo sabes y fue muy duro para mi dejarte tambien, ya que nadie me ha sabido comprender como tu lo haces

- Entonces por que te fuistes?... fue por lo que te dijo Nanao?

- Bien sabes que la noticia fue muy fuerte para mi y no supe como reaccionar... por eso te deje, simplemente no pude

- Nanao siempre me apoyo, no sabes cuanto me ayudo en esos momentos y mas cuando tu te fuistes

- Yo no queria hacerlo

- Yo le dije que te diera la noticia por que hasta yo no sabia como reaccionarias... tenia miedo

- El que no tuvo valor fui yo... el que te tuvo que haber apoyado en esa situacion tuve que ser yo... y no lo hize

- Pero ahora todo esta bien Zaraki, no te culpes mas, ademas... yo estoy feliz con los resultados - dijo Unohana viendo jugar alegremente a Yachiru

- Es muy linda... ademas de que se ve muy energetica - dijo el de los cascabeles abrazando a la mujer de cara angelical

- Es igual a ti - dijo ella

- Y a ti... - respondio el

- Por algo es nuestra hija- musito la mujer mientras acariciaba el fuerte brazo de este

- Pero de donde ha sacado el cabello rosa? - dijo este expectativamente

- Pues es hereditario... mi madre tuvo el cabello rosa y mira que ahora mi hermana, sakura y yachiru han sacado de ella

- Tienes el anillo que te di esa vez? - comento el de los cascabeles

- Lo he guardado como un tesoro

- La boda al parecer se aplazo como lo teniamos pensado

- Quieres casarte aun?

- Tu no quieres?

- Lo he sonado toda mi vida... y tener una familia contigo

- Espero que Yachiru me acepte

- De seguro lo hara... ella tambien ha sonado con un papa

En eso se acerca Yachiru alegremente

- Mama Hana la ranita se escapo.. hoe?... mama Hana quien es este senor?

- El es un amigo muy querido se llama Zaraki Kenpachi - dijo Unohana

- En serio?- Yachiru se acerco a Zaraki - mucho gusto Ken-chan.. puedo decirte asi?

- Como tu quieras - dijo este sonriendole a la pequena

- Mama quiero que Ken-chan vaya con nosotras a comer

- Si el quiere - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Esta bien- dijo el

Mientras tanto en el Instituto de Karakura una peliazul se encontraba melancolica viendo la lluvia caer

Rukia seguia aun pensativa, la lluvia siempre le recordaba a el, pero por que tenia que hacerlo? eso ya habia pasado debia de dejarlo y seguir su vida como muchas personas lo habian hecho... pero las cartas y los hechos estaban sobre la mesa... ella lo habia matado por su imprudencia.

Estava sumida en sus pensamientos cuando aquel naranjito lo saco de ellos

- Hey Rukia otra vez te sientes mareada? Quieres que te lleve a la enfermeria?- dijo este tocando la frente de ella

- No Ichigo estoy bien solo que no dormi bien y por eso estoy cansada

- No te creo... estuvistes llorando otra vez por el verdad?- dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la morena

- No es cierto Ichigo por que lo dices?

- Tus ojos estan rojos e inchados esa es la razon... quieres mas?- dijo el pelipincho mientras observaba aquella lluvia caer

- Ichigo... no te preocupes mucho por mi, esta bien?- dijo la morena a el chico

- Y por que no debo de hacerlo? a fin de cuentas tu sabes lo que siento por ti, ya te lo he demostrado muchas veces y como ya habia dicho esperare tu respuesta- tras esta palabras la morena se emociono pero no demostro nada... solamente volvio a cerrar sus ojos y adentrarse a sus pensamientos

Ella no dudaba de lo que sentia tambien por el chico, el confiaba arduamente en ella aunque ese mismo pensamiento no fuera mutuo y el pelinaranjo lo sabia muy bien

Rukia estaba enamorada de el desde que lo conocio, tal vez sea por que el la supo comprender o por el simple hecho de que se parecia mucho a aquella persona... ese sentimiento se habia guardado mucho tiempo en su corazon de pero no podia sacarlo ya que estaria retando las palabras de su padre que una y otra vez sonaban en su cabeza...ella no podia enamorarse del chico por que simplemente su padre ya la habia comprometido con una persona que ni siquiera ella conocia, pero a fin de cuentas ella no tenia opcion asi que solo esperaria lo que pasaria, viviria los momentos hasta que ese dia llegara

Mientras tanto las clases ya habian transcurrido en un la secundaria de Karakura... Naruto estaba esperando en la salida para irse con Sakura pero esta no salia y la lluvia no terminaba y ya se estaba impacientando hasta que la vio llegar

- Hola Sakura, ya me estaba preocupando pense que te habia ocurrido algo- dijo el chico de aspecto zorruno

- No te preocupes Naruto, por cierto creo que no podre irme hoy contigo- dijo la pelirosa un poco preocupada y avergonzada

-Ah, bueno me ire entonces, hasta luego Sakura- dijo el rubio mientras prosiguio a correr bajo esa lluvia tenue

Sakura observaba como el chico se hiba y una vez no estuvo a su vista alguien salio detras suyo

- Sasuke

- Sakura ven- dijo el azabache tomando la mano de la pelirosa - quiero mostrarte algo- musito con una voz y una mirada que derretia a la chica y esta sin pensarlo dos veces fue con el

Los dos se dirigieron hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela y al llegar Sasuke tapo los ojos de la pelirosa con un panuelo y una vez asi la llevo mas dentro del jardin hasta llegar a un kiosko y una vez ahi le quito el panuelo, Sakura al abrir los ojos no pudo musitar ninguna palabra solamente se quedo impresionada al ver ese hermoso paisaje que se estaba formando a la vista de sus hermosos ojos, ella veia como aquel jardin brillaba con el rocio que el agua estaba dejando y como los petalos de cerezo danzaban en este lo que hacia que eso fuera magico, sasuke solo se limitaba a ver como su pelirosa se emocionaba tal esa accion y por lo siguiente tomo la mano de esta, Sakura al sentir el roze del azabache se sonrojo y vio a este de reojo y por sus adentros esta se sentia emocionada y asi apreto la mano del chico.

Asi estuvieron los dos por un tiempo los dos disfrutaban de su presencia y se transmitian muchas cosas sin musitar palabra alguna hasta que el azabache prosiguio, abrazo a la pelirosa y al oido le dijo

- Sakura te amo

- Yo tambien te amo pero no quiero que me hagas mas dano sasuke- respondio la pelirosa despues de corresponder aquel abrazo

- Te prometo que no lo hare mas- musito el azabache mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de la chica

- Es una promesa?- dijo la pelirosa al oido de este

- Por ti haria todo lo que me pidieras- respondio el chico mientras veia aquella dulce sonrisa de la pelirosa que le pertenecia nuevamente- y que dices, vuelves conmigo Sakura?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a esta

Mientras que Sakura seguia aun sonriendo y asi deposito un dulce beso en los labios del chico en aprobacion y asi el azabache abrazo a su flor de cerezo disfrutando los dos ese momento


End file.
